Crashes and Broken Hearts
by PyrokineticFeral
Summary: AU:Yuki couldn't stop. Shuichi is pushed in to the arms of another man. You be my Ryuichi and I'll be your Yuki. But Yuki won't allow it and will put an end to it...even if he has to destroy what he wants the most.


**Crashes and Broken Hearts**

**Authors Note:** This story is my attempt at getting back in to the fan-fiction world, which I seem to have fallen out of close to a year ago. I've not had any time to go back and revisit the series and so my details may be a little hazy, but please bear with me. Ah yes, please review!

Also, if you are a reader of any of my other stories, please check my profile to see which of my previous stories will be continued and which will not.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Gravitation. These characters belong to Maki Murakami.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Chapter 1: A frozen moment in time**

None of his dates would find him. None of his fans would find him. But most importantly, his publisher wouldn't find him. He had missed a deadline again and as usual, had left home to avoid being nagged at. He hated being rushed. He hated being pressured. But most importantly, he hated being annoyed.

Yuki tapped his cigarette against the railing of his balcony and stared out over the quiet piece of city before him. He had chosen an apartment in this building—at the center of the poorest part of the city—because he knew he wouldn't be bothered. He enjoyed the silence it gave him. There was almost no noise except for….

Yuki had been ignoring the incoming call on his cell phone. He had recognized the number but hadn't felt that it was important enough to answer. But the phone continued to ring and finally, after 4 missed calls, he answered. "What?"

"What do you mean what? I've been trying to get a hold of you for nearly half an hour. I'm not one of your little dates you can just brush off. I'm worse. I'm your sister. I'll hunt you down and—"

"Mika, did you want something?" Yuki sighed.

"Tatsuha's in town. He can't stay with me. You're going to let him stay with you. You—don't you dare hang up on me Yuki! Yuki!" Of course, Yuki hadn't hung up. He simply wasn't replying. "Zone me out all you want but your taking him! Pick him up at Tokyo Park"

That said, Mika hung up the phone.

Yuki sighed, put out his cigarette then got in his car. He'd pick up Tatsuha, then head on home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_Wow, awesome car!" _

"_What is it? Is that a foreign car?"_

"_Might be! Never seen anything like it!" _

Shuichi forced himself out of his thoughts and with wide eyes, turned his gaze over towards the road—more specifically, the car everyone was currently admiring. His eyes grew wider than they had been seconds before, but it wasn't the sleekness of the car that caught his attention, but the faint outline of its driver. He knew that silhouette.

He wasn't sure what drove him to do it, but Shuichi found himself pushing off of the railing and soaring through the air, in to the road. He landed and extended his arms horizontally. "Stop!" he shouted loudly.

The car sped towards him until it was only a few feet away. The driver then hit the breaks and with a loud screech, the car skidded to the side, trying to avoid collision. The back of the car swung forward upon the turn.

Shuichi's already wide eyes doubled in size as the back of the car came directly at him. He found himself frozen in fright. _You…you jerk! Why didn't you stop earlier? _Shuichi thought. His hands balled in to fists and his mind willed his body to move to the side, jump to the side, anything! But his slender body never moved. He closed his eyes tightly and prepared for the worst.

_I'm dying. I'm dying! _Shuichi's mind screamed as he felt his body fly to the side and break into a roll on the side of the street. He hit the edge of the side walk and felt a strong pressure on his back. His arms and legs stung, having been roughly scratched along the pavement. Loose pebbles on the road to roughen the road during rain, he could feel some of them stuck against his skin. Shuichi now knew he wasn't dead. He wouldn't have been able to feel the pain if he was. He gasped loudly and while wincing with pain, forced himself up on to his elbows. Boy, did it hurt.

"Are you alright?"

Shuichi forced himself to lift his head. His vision was blurry but it was well enough to recognize the outline crouched before him. "Yuki…" he muttered, "Hey, why didn't you stop?" he could hear his voice crack as the sirens of the ambulance reached his ears.

"You idiot. What the hell were you doing? I don't care if you want to kill yourself, but find some other way to do it." Now, **that** sounded more like the Eiri Yuki he had met at the park.

Shuichi felt a shadow loom over him and knew it was Yuki. He heard the soft pat of a cigarette dropping against the pavement. "The brat'll be fine. You moved him before he could get hit."

"You're such a bastard, bro!"

"He jumped in to my way. I tried to stop but the roads are wet." Yuki explained casually. It sounded like he wasn't really concerned for the pink haired singer he had just almost killed.

The rattle of wheels on the pavement came and Shuichi soon felt himself being lifted on to a stretcher. The sun bothered his eyes but his arms were too tired to shield them. It was then that Shuichi became aware of all the pain he was really feeling and let out a loud, whine. The scrapes stung, his muscles were sore and he felt some blood trickle down the side of his face. "Yuki!"

A door opened and closed. A car started. A car sped by. The black car—the foreign car—Yuki's car had left the scene, and Yuki had left with it, without so much of a care as to how Shuichi would turn out. "Hiroooooo!" Shuichi wailed, wanting his best friend at his side. He tried to move his arms and legs, only to have the medics restrain him and feed him 'calming bull-crap'. "Nyah, hey! Hey! Let me go!"

"Hey, you kinda look like Ryuichi Sakuma." Tatsuha spoke, combing his thin fingers through his dark hair. "I **_really_** like him." The dark haired Yuki grinned. "I'll ride with you. That okay?" He asked, climbing in to the ambulance anyway.

Shuichi had calmed down at the mention of his idol. Of course he looked a little like Ryuichi! He worked hard to follow in the exact footsteps of his idol. Shuichi had even shelled out some extra cash to get the same hair cut as Nittle Grasper's lead! He felt proud that someone had noticed. As the ambulance doors closed Shuichi squinted and replied, "You look like Yuki."

"I'm his brother." Tatsuha informed, making him self as comfortable as he could.

"You…look like Yuki."

"But I'm much cooler."

"You look like—"

"Hey!" Tatsuha leaned forward, "Wanna get hit by another car?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In less than an hour, every channel broadcasted the accident that had taken place earlier that day. No matter which channel he turned to, there he was. There was Eiri Yuki looming over him, staring down at him without any real sign of emotion. And then there was **_him_**.

Shuichi looked to the side. Tatsuha was still there, resting in the old reclining chair the hospital provided for guests. Shuichi hadn't expected him to stay, but there he was.

"—Just contracted by NG Studios, headed by Nittle Graspers own Tohma Seguchi." Shuichi changed the channel, "—No comments have been made on Mr. Eiri Yuki's behalf," Again, the channel was changed, "—Pulled to the side by Tatsuha Uesugi, 16, visiting in from Kyoto." At this channel, he paused and looked to the boy sleeping in the chair. He was only 16! But he was so tall and handsome and…looked just like Yuki! What was he doing in from Kyoto, and if Yuki was his 'bro', why did they have different last names? With every new bit of information came a million questions.

"Hey." Shuichi called him, but the boy didn't stir. "Hey!" Frowning, Shuichi picked up the control to his bed and threw it. However, the cable connecting it to the bed kept it from really going anywhere. It clanked against the metal of the bed and it was that noise that woke Tatsuha. "Hey!"

"What?" Tatsuha asked with a yawn, stretching his arms up. "You think you're the only one that needs rest? I saw my life flash before my eyes too, you know." He protested with a tired smirk. "Oh. Some people came to see you. Some…red haired guy and a man looking like he was about to faint."

"Ah! What? Hiro! Where are they?" Shuichi asked, looking around frantically. "Hiro! I need to see you, where are you buddy?"

"I sent them away. You were sleeping. They'll be back later."

Shuichi's jaw dropped as he looked at Tatsuha and he blinked. "Tatsuha, what are you doing here?"

"Oh geeze, memory lapse. Maybe I should call the nurse. My big bro almost hit you with his car. I saved—"

"I mean…why are you in Tokyo. You're from Kyoto, right?"

"I was trying to score some tickets to go to a Ryuichi concert in the U.S. DTM records was having a contest. Didn't you know?"

Shuichi shook his head. "Well…thanks for staying with me." He quieted down a moment before fuming again, "That jerk! He's really gonna pay for this! No one insults my lyrics! I'm Shuichi Shindou! And I'm gonna take the world by storm!"

Tatsuha simply eyed him, not entirely sure what he was talking about. "He almost hit you with a car."

"He insulted my lyrics!"

"And could have killed you..."

"But he won't tell me why!"

Tatsuha sighed. This nut was definitely on a different world. But he liked that. He decided he'd stay a little while. "Hey, you're in love with my bro, aren't you?"

Shuichi blinked yet again. In love with Eiri Yuki? The man that had trashed his lyrics and nearly killed him? Absolutely not! But Shuichi couldn't deny that there was something pulling him towards the older man. That same force had been what pulled him in to the path of the moving car. "Don't be silly."

"It would be okay if you were. I don't care." Tatsuha shrugged.

This Tatsuha Uesugi was so different from his older brother. It was really incredible. Shuichi wasn't sure why, but he found himself smiling at the dark haired boy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Shuichi Shindou, please. S-h-u—"

The nurse cut Hiro off with a light giggle. "You were here about an hour ago. I know who you're looking for. " The girl batted her lashes, obviously trying to flirt with Hiro as she looked up from the computer. Hiro didn't notice. Had it been during any other time, he would have, but now he only wanted to see his best friend. The nurse picked up on this and put on a smile, "Same room as he was an hour ago. I still think his friend is in there though…"

Hiro nodded, "Thanks." He'd go in this time, whether that guy liked it or not. Shuichi was **his** friend. Hiro's finger paused just before it hit the elevator button. Wait a tick, was that jealousy?

……………was it?

Nah. He was just being protective of his friend. Yeah. That was it. He stepped in to the elevator and looked down at his shoes as the door closed. He rode the elevator up to the third floor, where it stopped and opened. He scooted to the side since it meant someone else was coming in. "Maiko?"

"Oooh you! How could you let this happen to my big brother?" Maiko complained, stepping in to the elevator. She carried a bowl of sorts—soup probably.

"Do you want me to be with him every second of every day?" Hiro asked, sliding his hands calmly into his pockets.

"Well no. That would be asking for trouble, wouldn't it? You two can't really go anywhere without breaking something." Maiko sighed then took a deep breath, "But boy! Does my brother really know how to do it! Eiri Yuki of all people. **_Eiri Yuki_**! Maybe he'll write an apology letter to Shuichi. That would be priceless!"

"Weren't you worried about Shuichi?" The elevator doors opened on the sixth floor and the two walked out together, arguing about the pros and cons of this event.

"Hey buddy?" Hiro tapped on the door to make sure Shuichi was awake. The woman had said that Shuichi's 'friend' was still there but Hiro couldn't hear anything going on inside aside from…a few muffled sounds? Hiro swung open the door and Maiko dropped her bowl.

"Shuichi?" "Big Brother!"

Tatsuha pulled away from Shuichi and licked his lips casually, combing a hand through his dark hair and grinning. "You'll thank me for that later Shu-chan.

"Hey….hey….**_hey_**!" Shuichi shouted, coming out of his daze but Tatsuha seemed to ignore him as he strolled out the door.

"He looked like Eiri Yuki!" Maiko quickly pointed out, setting the bowl on the small table.

"I…know" Shuichi nodded. "Hiro? You look like **_you've_** been hit by a car."

"Shuichi, you know I support you in everything, but we just got **_signed_**." Hiro sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets and standing at the foot of the bed. "This guy who trashed your lyrics in the park, is he worth it?"

Shuichi wrinkled his nose and simply asked, "Hey, do you think Tatsuha will come back?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Yes Mr. Seguchi, sir!" Sakano bowed his head as many times as possible without becoming dizzy. "I apologize for such negative publicity at such an early point in time."

Tohma calmly smiled at Sakano from behind his large desk and waited for the man to stop apologizing before speaking. " I didn't want to speak with you about that, although the issue **_is_** something you should be concerned about. I called you in to tell you I'd like you to pass a warning on to those you are representing…Bad Luck."

"A…a warning, Mr. Seguchi?" Sakano cleaned his glasses off nervously.

Tohma nodded, "Please, take a seat."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Don't make a mess" Yuki warned his younger brother with a loud sigh, kicking aside the shoes his brother had so carelessly abandoned at the door. He wasn't annoyed at having to have his brother there--well, he was but that wasn't what bothered him the most. What bothered him was that he had gone to see that brat in the hospital and had even stayed with him and now, wouldn't stop talking about him. Shuichi this, Shuichi that.

"And isn't it odd that he has a thing for you? I look like you. And he looks like Ryuichi. I **love** Ryuichi!" Tatshua grinned wickedly from the reclining chair before turning around to continue watching his recording of a live US Ryu concert. He knew he was pulling his brothers strings but something about it felt so..rewarding.

"I don't want to hear about that brat."

"Then...you wouldn't mind if I dated him while I was here?" His grin grew wider.

"No" Yuki said calmly. "I don't care. That kid is a pain in the ass." Yuki replied coldly.

"You sure about that?"

Yuki grabbed his coat with a growl. "I'm going for a walk. Don't make a mess." He knew his brother would though, no matter what he said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Woot! Read it? Now review!


End file.
